Lifelines
by rhyejess
Summary: Lily is pregnant. James won't touch her, so Remus and Sirius fill that void. It's up to the reader whether James put them up to this or not.


It began so innocently. She lifted her shirt to show off the growing stomach, let Remus and Sirius rest their hands against her flesh, feeling for the kicking baby. They laughed. Lily's laugh was forced, but she didn't think they could tell.

The three of them rested on Sirius and Remus's queen size bed, talking about nothing. Sirius caressed Lily's belly protectively. And then, seemingly subconsciously, his hand lingered on the elastic waistband of her skirt. A finger flicked underneath, wound slightly in her panties, then withdrew. Lily shifted towards that warm hand, but made no other sign that she had noticed its movements.

When next she was aware of Sirius's hand, it was resting just under her skirt, on the inside of her knee, drawing little circles on her skin. And it was drifting ever so slowly northward.

Lily found herself moving her knees apart, affording Sirius access, wanting his touch. James no longer came near her, and she felt like a whale, but Sirius's gentle affections were undoing that now.

They spoke on, talked about their newest restaurant discoveries and books recently read. Muggle television. They did not discuss the war. All the while, Sirius was slipping further under her skirt. Her breathing hitched mid-sentence when he flippantly slid past the crotch of her panties. Sirius was carrying the conversation when he slipped a finger inside of her. She tried not to gasp. Tried not to respond. She began to feel flushed, wondered how Remus would feel when he noticed. How had he not noticed?

Slowly, their conversation tired. Sirius and Lily were being engulfed, abstracted into the pleasure they were giving and receiving. They could no longer focus on pretending to converse. Sirius had two fingers deep inside of Lily, a thumb resting patiently on her clit. He moved his fingers slowly, and her hips swayed to the rhythm of this invisible dance.

In an instant, when all discourse died, everything changed. Sirius grunted and shifted Lily so she was laying more completely on her back, and Remus- Remus, who apparently was not as innocent as he had appeared of this languid climb towards climax- lifted Lily's shirt and bra in one swift motion. His lips found her nipple, and he gently began to suckle from her enlarged breast.

Sirius lifted her skirt, pulling down her panties. He lowered his face into her cunt and entered her with his tongue. She gasped, her hips rising off the bed. Then Sirius had replaced his mouth with his cock, and he was entering her.

Whether Lily's hand found Remus's cock on its own accord or whether Remus had guided it there, Lily never knew or cared. She was arching under the steady rhythm of Sirius inside of her, and only too happy to thank Remus for what Lily could only see as an act of extreme generosity. He was sharing this- sharing _Sirius_- with her, because somehow they had known, had sensed or suspected what she really needed. Her now-sweaty palm curled around Remus's cock and she pumped furiously as James had taught her, letting her finger glaze softly over the wet head of Remus's member. Remus was still attached to her breast. Tender as the stretched skin there was, she reveled in the sharp pains of his hard suckling. She wondered if he was tasting her colostrum, all of a sudden sure that he was, sure that was why he was pursuing her nipple with such a singular purpose. He must have been enjoying the taste. Was this really a gift to her of Sirius, or a gift to Remus of her? Had Remus been wanting this for long months now?

Lily decided that she didn't care. If it was a gift all around, so much the better. She was happy to give of herself for her friends, as they were happy to give of themselves as well. Sirius's rhythm was accelerating, his eyes were screwed shut. Lily felt herself nearing that perilous peak of pleasure. The hand that was not curled around Remus's cock reached over to secure Remus's mouth against her nipple. Sirius only needed to thrust into her twice more before she was coming, arching and crying out. Sirius cursed and his muscles tensed as he spilled inside of her. He then seemed to shift his weight and blink as if coming back to the room around him.

Perhaps he realized at that point that Remus was the only unsatisfied partner in this impromptu threesome. He must have, because he began to murmur the other man's name lightly, "Moony, Moony."

Lily, in an automatic instinct as her orgasm ebbed, had pushed Remus away from her now-sore nipple. The pain that had been so satisfying during coitus now left her with an uncomfortable ache. This pain, perhaps, and Sirius's words- the very first spoken since their nonchalant conversation had died- brought her back to herself. She knew she should be ashamed, but she wasn't. She had cheated on her husband, but in some distant part of her brain, she felt that cheating with Remus and Sirius didn't quite _count_. Of course, that was nonsense. If James found out about it, it would sure as hell count. But Lily was sure none of them would tell him. At least, neither Remus nor Sirius would. If she did herself... No, she couldn't. She couldn't betray Remus and Sirius's generosity by alienating them from their best friend.

While Lily's mind was running in these circles, though, Sirius had turned his attention fully to his partner of three years now. He'd pushed Remus onto his back, wrapped his mouth- the same mouth that had caressed Lily's womanhood- around Remus's red, wet cock. Lily felt momentarily ashamed that she couldn't bring Remus to fruition herself. Would he be disappointed with her?

Perhaps this was the thought that drove her to what she did next. She really wasn't thinking much at all, if she was honest with herself. She simply pushed Sirius aside and wrapped her own mouth around Remus's cock. It wasn't comfortable. Her belly hung between his spread legs, and her back ached. Tears sprung to her eyes at the unfamiliar sensation of a cock in her mouth. She'd done this to James only once, found she simply hated it, and never come close since.

Lily guessed she'd rather expected Sirius to simply watch, but instead he rolled Remus over, wedging himself behind Remus. Lily was grateful for the relief this brought to her back, as she was now laying on her left side, Remus and Sirius on their right sides. Remus had is eyes closed and was gasping incoherent little sounds, but these only grew louder as Sirius's tongue- his talented tongue that had already brought Lily near orgasm- plunged into Remus's arse-crack. Lily, catching on without even realizing it, used her hands to grasp Remus's arse and spread his cheeks for Sirius, while she continued her awkward scramble to bring him off orally.

It was at once obvious when Sirius's magnificent tongue reached its goal. Suddenly, Remus was howling. His hands wrapped in Lily's hair, holding her mouth against his cock in a nearly distressing manner. She had to mentally calm herself, remind herself that she could still breath through her nose, as he pushed himself farther into her throat than she thought she could handle. She gripped his hairy arse-cheeks as much in pain as in pleasure, while Remus writhed and cried out. Suddenly, Lily felt her throat fill with hot, thick liquid. She felt that she was going to lose it, perhaps throw up, for just a moment. But the moment passed. She had instinctively swallowed, and at least now Remus's spent cock was leaving her mouth, letting her breath freely again. Lily was, as much as anything, thankful that _that_ was over.

Lily rolled onto her back, panting fresh air eagerly. No one spoke. Someone moved on the bed. When she finally glanced up, Remus seemed sound asleep. Sirius was behind Remus, his arms wrapped around Remus, his eyes likewise closed. James often fell asleep after sex, so maybe Remus and Sirius were afflicted by this same response to coitus. She half suspect, though, that they were simply pretending. There seemed to be nothing to say between the three of them. A still, quiet sort of anxiousness penetrated the room. Lily didn't want things to be awkward between them after this.

It was this thought that encouraged her to struggle to her feet, despite her large belly, and put her clothes back on. If she left now she could get home before James and have time to take a shower. Not that it mattered. He wouldn't be anywhere near her body until after she gave birth, she was sure, but she still felt anxious that he would smell his best friends on her.

Just as she was about to leave the room, as if she had never been there, she turned and whispered back through the door, "Just so you know, I love you guys." They didn't respond, and she closed the door behind her and made her way from their flat.


End file.
